


Closure

by Hugo_renfield



Category: Liv and Maddie
Genre: Confessions, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugo_renfield/pseuds/Hugo_renfield
Summary: Set after the series finale, Liv visits Holden, who is going to school in New York. They talk about what was, and what could have been, and lay their feelings to rest once and for all. She also lets him in on her deepest, darkest secret that she has never told a soul.
Relationships: Holden Dippledorf/Liv Rooney
Kudos: 12





	Closure

It was late at night. Not exactly dark thanks to the city lights, and still warm. Liv was staying with Holden in his dorm in New York City. They sat beside the open window, catching up. 

“We got renewed for a second season. So it’s off to work as soon as I get back to LA.” Liv filled him in on the latest news from  _ Sing It Louder _ , the spin-off series from her hit tween TV show. “This season’s going to look more at the relationship between my character and Ruby’s character, so that should be interesting.” 

“Neat!” Holden said, taking a sip of La Criox. “ You think you’ll do any more live shows?”

“I sure hope so,” Liv replied, “There’s just something so special about live theater. I really want to pursue more of that, aside from the show, too.” 

“I’ve been getting my feet wet in the theater world,” Holden told her. “It’s not easy. But if anyone can do it, it’s you.” 

He took another sip of his drink.

“And who knows,” he added, “Maybe our paths will cross again.”

It had been over a year since they broke up. Liv would be lying if she said she didn’t sometimes wonder about what could have been, had things gone differently. 

“We were on such different paths then,” Liv mused, “Now it kind of feels like we’re on parallel paths.”

Holden looked at her, silently pleading for her to explain.

“I mean, it’s like our lives are finally lined up. We’re almost on the same path, but we’re actually on 2 paths running next to each other, but never intersecting. You know?”

“Yeah, I know.” 

They looked out the window in thoughtful silence. 

“Holden, you know that even if it’s never going to work out between us, I’ll always care about you.”

“Yeah,” he agreed, “You’ll always be special to me.”

“And I think I trust you more than anyone else,” Liv went on, “I feel like I can tell you anything, and you get me.” 

“Acually, there is someone,” Holden said after a moment. “We met in music theory and she’s... Amazing.” 

Liv was a little taken aback by this declaration. She always knew it could happen, and she even hoped that Holden would find someone who was just right for him. But it still stung a little.

Liv looked towards him, asking him to continue.

“Amber. She’s incredible, Liv. I don’t know, I just felt an instant connection with her.” 

“Do you know if she likes you?” Liv inquired.

“I don’t know. Maybe?” He smiled. “You’re the first person I’ve told. I don’t really have many close friends here.” 

Liv knew how he felt. Making friends in a new place wasn’t easy. “I’m always available if you ever want to talk,” she told him. 

“Thanks.” He took another sip. 

Liv took a breath. “There’s... actually something I should admit, too.”

“Do  _ you _ have someone?” Holden asked.

“Well, no,” Liv said, “Honestly, I’ve been so busy I haven’t even thought about dating.” She absentmindedly twisted a lock of hair between her fingers. “Remember 2 years ago when Andie asked you to prom?” 

“Yeah,” Holden responded, “And you were bummed because you wanted to ask me.” 

“Well,” Liv continued, “it was extra hard on me because... I liked Andie.” 

“Oh,” Holden said, a bit surprised, “Wow.” 

“Yeah.” Liv let out a quiet, forced laugh, “We were going to go together, as friends. And then you came along, and you were like,  _ super cute, _ and I knew Andie would never feel the same way about me, but I thought maybe I had a shot with you...” Liv trailed off. “And then next thing I know the girl I like is dating the guy I like,” Liv concluded, “It sucked.” 

“Wow, Liv, I had no idea.”

“Holden, of course you didn’t!” Liv had made a concerted effort to ensure that her true feelings remained securely hidden. “You’re the first person I’ve told about this. Feels good to get it off my chest.” Liv let out an awkward laugh. 

“Not even Maddie?”

Liv shook her head.

“Do you still like her?” Holden asked.

“It’s not that simple,” Liv answered. “Like you, I just kind of forced myself to come to terms with the fact that it was never going to happen and move on.” 

That was Liv. She could be fairly emotional, but she was also very down to earth and practical. She focused all of her energy on her career. Maybe that was her way of coping. 

They both shared a smile. Liv was glad that she had a friend like Holden, even if their paths would never cross. This kind of friendship was a rare treasure. She rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed his company. As a true friend. 


End file.
